VTech
Toys from 1976-present VideoPainter Released on February 18, 1991. Model: 80-1300 see article V Smile Baby The V Smile Baby is an infant development system with a base unit that plugs into the TV, and a big, bright activity panel for interactive play. The system is suited to babies from 9 months through to toddlers up to the age of 36 months. There are 3 progressive modes of play, namely: 'Play Time' for 9 months +, 'Watch and Learn' for 18 months +, and Learn and Explore' for 24 months +. The system comes supplied with the 'Learn and Discover' cartridge, with other cartridges available to extend the learning opportunities. The V Smile baby cartridges cover a range of learning topics, including numbers, colours, opposites, sounds, shapes, body parts, fruit and veg, weather, animals and so on (not all are included on each cartridge, different cartridges teach different topics). Also, each cartridge includes a range of baby signs to support the development of baby sign language. Overall a good learning toy with good play potential. Some may be sceptical of young children sitting in front of a tv screen, but, if they're going to, it may as well be educational! Other cartridges available: Discovery Learning Farm; Disney's Baby Pooh, Poohs 100 acre Wood; Baby Einsteins World of Discovery. Released on January 26, 2006. Model: 80-69000 V Smile Learning System Released on March 25, 2004. Model: 80-061220 V Smile Pocket Released on January 26, 2006. Model: 80-075300 First Steps Walker This is a FANTASTIC toy. A basic walker with a detachable activity center that teaches shapes, colours and numbers as well as having a music mode with various tunes and songs. A 'Puppy says' game gets baby stomping, wiggling and so on. A rattle phone seems to provide some good teething relief! All in all a good quality, value for money walker that gets the thumbs up from babies. Suitable from 6 months upwards. Little Smart First Steps: Released on July 17, 1993. Model: 80-1819 Little Smart First Steps Plus: Released on 1996. Model: 80-17700 First Steps Baby Walker: Released on February 2004. Model: 80-061760 Sit-to-Stand Learning Walker: Released on 2007 - 2012. Model: 80-077000 Stroll & Discover Activity Walker: Released on February 16, 2018. Model: 80-505600 (Tote 'n Go Laptop 1998-2009) 1st Laptop: Released on 1998 - 2002. Model: 80-35500 "Genius Copain" 2nd Laptop: Released on 2003. Model: 80-060360 "P'tit Genius" 3rd Laptop: Released on 2006. Model: 80-67800 "Genius Malice" 4th Laptop: Released on 2009. Model: 80-101100 "Genius Copain" Musical DJ Junior This is a musical toy aimed at children aged 6-36 months. A brightly coloured keyboard teaches animals, counting, colours and music. A drum pad alows your little one to 'jam' with the music and an attached working microphone encourages baby to sing along. This is a great toy with great play value - it should keep your little one amused for hours, and with a parent friendly volume control feature, it won't drive parents insane! Released on 2003. Model: 80-060780 Category:Companies